Self-propelled apparatus for cutting asphalt generally comprise a wheel supported carrying frame including a pair of rear wheels driven by, for example, a belt drive connected to a propelling motor. A petrol or diesel engine is provided with a cutting blade being attached to an output shaft thereof, and with the engine being secured to an engine frame in such a manner so as to enable the cutting blade to be displaceable into an interior of the stationary blade housing.
In, for example, DE-C-2,558,250, a self propelled apparatus for cutting asphalt, concrete and similar materials is proposed; however, the disadvantages of this proposed apparatus resides in the fact that a rather complicated construction is provided which comprises a plurality of cutting blades driven by a common combustion engine which also delivers the propelling force through a mechanically operated variable gear-mechanism.